If Tears Could Bring You Back
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Sometimes the most normal of nights can go horribly wrong. And sometimes there is absolutely nothing that you can do as your world comes crashing down around you.


If Tears could bring you Back

Disclaimer: I don't own either DN Angel or the song If Tears Could Bring You Back by Nidnight sons.

AN: What the heck? This is the second sad fic in about two days. I really need to stop listening to songs like this on youtube.

Seriously.

Xxx

_**How will I start,  
Tomorrow without you here,  
Who's heart will guide me,  
When all the answers disappear,  
Is it too late,  
Are you too far gone to stay,  
This one's forever,  
Should never have to go away,  
What will I do,  
You know I'm only half without you,  
How will I make it through,  
**_

The great Kaito Dark Mousy knelt in the middle of a war zone tears sliding down his face. The room around him look like WWIII had torn through it, stone pillars were crumbling into dust, several large chunks of ceiling were missing revealing the starry night sky, the once smooth marble floor was now riddled with crack, dust hung in the air and shattered glass from the once magnificent windows was scattered across the floor twinkling like fallen stars. But Dark Mousy didn't even seem to notice the destruction around himself. He was to lost in his grief to notice anything other then the limp white form clutched to his chest.

The night had started out simple, get into the museum, steal the artwork of the night and tease the hell out of his other half. But before the two halves could even start insulting each other things had gone horribly wrong and it was all Kei Hiwatari's fault. The police chief had wanted the power of the Kokuyoku and failing to get either hunter's or Kaito's cooperation, he'd decided that if he couldn't control their power no one would.

He'd released powerful and very dangerous creatures from the astral plain to attack and destroy both angels. Confronted with creatures like this the two halves of the Kokuyoku had no choice but to team up or be destroyed. They had been doing pretty well for themselves considering what they were fighting although the same could not be said for the room that they were fighting in, it had been mostly annihilated in the fight. The two angels had managed to banish the creatures to wince they'd came and that was when the sneaky bastard had struck.

Dark had turned at a strange sound from his counterpart. The blond had stood frozen for a moment with a mingled look of surprise, disbelief and pain on his face before he collapsed. It took only a second for Dark to realize what had happened. Kei that rotten good for nothing bastard seeing that the Hunter was preoccupied by his spell to finish the last of the creatures had snuck up behind the blond and driven a knife between his shoulder blades. Needless to say that the treacherous man was now a pile of ash from a powerful purple energy ball but the damage had already been done.

_**If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday, Somehow, someway,  
If my tears could bring you back, to me,**_

Dark's black gloved fingers gently stroked through blond hair offering what comfort he could give to the dying light. The knife had pierced completely through his opposite's body and while they were magical beings that were able to survive massive amounts of damage to their physical bodies normally, there were times when wounds could be fatal like they were for humans. Like now, when his counterpart was magically exhausted from the fight, the blonds body just didn't have the power to heal such a wound and Dark had no knowledge or power to save the other.

_**I'd cry you an ocean,  
If you'd sail on home again,  
Wings of emotion,  
Will carry you, I know they can,  
Just light will guide you,  
And your heart will chart the course,  
Soon you'll be drifting,  
Into the arms of your true north,  
Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry,  
**_

Dark carefully wiped some blood from the corner of the white winged angel's lips. He noticed that the once bright gold eyes were starting to glaze over from the pain and shock. They really hadn't hated each other, they actually got a long rather well. After all, they were to halves of the same coin and their personalities balanced out quite nicely. The hate and fighting had all been an elaborate act put on for the benefit of their hosts and host families that really did hate each other. The two angels had actually snuck out when ever they got a chance and net in secret to talk or just be around another who understood them.

In the last hundred years they actually had become lovers as well as confidantes. They spent as much time as possible with each other when their hosts were asleep and unaware of their nightly activities. Then a few weeks before Krad had found a magic ritual that would grant them their own bodies. They had spent every night planning what they would do once this had happened and weather or not to tell their hosts about it or leave it as a surprise. But now none of that mattered, the blond was dying and Satoshi was the last of the Hikari line, that meant that Krad had no more host to be reborn into, this meant both the end of the Hikari line and the end of the white wings.

_**If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday, Somehow, someway,  
If my tears could bring you back, to me,  
**_

The black wings could feel his counterpart's magic beginning to fade. He ignored the tears trickling down his cheeks as he once more ran his fingers through the other's hair. He would have never believe that one of them could be taken down like this. They had always before come out on top with nothing more then a singed feather here and there. They had been planning on spending the rest of their immortal existence together. They had been going to travel and explore the world after getting their bodies. They had been planning on doing so much. Tears dripped from the Kaito's eyes, they never had planned on one of them dying.

_**I hold you close,  
And shout the words I only whispered before,  
For one more chance, for one last dance,  
There's not a thing that I would not give and more,**_

I love you so much," Dark closed his eyes feeling his heart brake into millions of little pieces. Purple eyes then snapped open in surprise as he felt a soft touch against his cheek. White gloved fingers lightly stroked the Kaito's skin as the hunter's lips curved in a small smile. Pale lips move but no sound came out but Dark knew what the other was trying to say, for the bond between them needed no words. The blond closed his golden eyes body relaxing into his counterpart's loving embraced. Dark felt the other angel's magic flicker then fade completely as the white angel's hand fell away from his cheek. Dark closed his eyes once more hugging the lifeless form to himself as he sunk into his all encompassing grief.

_**If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday, Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back, to me. **_


End file.
